At the Mall
by im1smartblonde
Summary: When Kagome drags Inuyasha to the mall and leaves him there, what does Inuyasha do, and what does he think of the manikans?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean I can't claim him as my own. Oh wait a minute, yes, it does...  
  
....At The Mall....  
  
Kagome was dragging Inuyasha by the ears to each and every 250 stores in the mall. Inuyasha was fighting the urge to grab his Tetsuiga and use the Wind Scar on her, even if it could only be used to protect humans, this kind of torture had to be hurting some human somewhere. As Kagome drooled all over a pair of pink leather pants with a sign that hung over it saying NEW JUST IN!!! BUTT-HUGGING LEATHER PANTS! Inuyasha sighed and looked on the ground for some kind of amusement. And that's when he saw it. A SLUG!!! Inuyasha watched it in fascination and every time it would move faster than Kagome, he would scream "YOU MANIAC!!" at it. He trailed it all over the store as Kagome was telling the clerk the drool was there when she got there, and it was indeed not her that did it. He was soon in a completely different store than Kagome, and a loud speaker came over the mall.  
  
"Attention all Wal-Ma--- Mall shoppers, this mall will be closing in two minutes."  
  
Inuyasha ignored it, still being intrigued by the snail, and Kagome didn't realize Inuyasha was not with her, and left the store in her own little world, holding a bag containing a soggy pair of pink leather pants.  
  
Soon, the malls lights went out, and Inuyasha was sent into a panic. He searched high and low for an exit, but this mall was huge!  
  
As Inuyasha wandered around looking through windows, he meandered into a clothing department looking for a new gangsta hat. He tried a few on muttering "Inu'z da Gangsta yo!" To himself as he started break dancing.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha finished dancing, he looked at the many manikins, when he suddenly yelled to himself, "THOSE PRETTY GURLIES HAVE NO HEADS!" He twirled his silver hair around and pulled a magnifying glass out of thin air. "I shall find the maniac who did this".  
  
I really need a hobby... 


	2. Entering the Pet Store

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do have the right to manipulate him as much as I want when I say I don't own him  
  
a look from last time  
  
....he (Inuyasha) looked at the many manikins, when he suddenly yelled to himself, "THOSE PRETTY GURLIES HAVE NO HEADS!" He twirled his silver hair around and pulled a magnifying glass out of thin air. "I shall find the maniac who did this".  
  
Inuyasha sniffed at the ground looking for the mannequin (look, I spelled it right!) killer. He wandered aimlessly on his hands and knee's for awhile hoping to catch the sent of the evil demon. He knew he felt the presence of demons. Maybe it was those scary ones from earlier in the day, with too much make-up and pinkness. They did smell of to him, even if Kagome said it was just their perfume, he didn't trust them. He wandered out of the store and into a pet store; this sure was dull to him. He wondered where Kagome was, he wanted some ramen. He looked around and found a dog that looked like a miniature Sesshoumaru in his true form. Inuyasha poked at the dog and laughed uproariously. He began shouting at 'Sesshoumaru', "Haha, brother who's the midget now?! You said I was weak, look at you, trapped in this cage! Do want a treat? Huh, you want a treat?" he hung a milk bone over the poor dogs head and the dog tried to jump up and get it, "No more milk bones for you Sesshoumaru, see all the torture you put me through when I was little, now it's you're turn!" The puppy stopped jumping to get the milk bone, and Inuyasha got bored of watching 'Sesshoumaru' sleep in a corner. He wandered around a little while longer, until he got to the cat section. There his hair stood on end, and he began to bark uncontrollably. The cats all hissed at him as he ran towards them and smacked into the glass cage they were staying in. Inuyasha barked louder as the cats walked past him angrily. Inuyasha's ears stood on end as one of the cats attempted to throw its dish at him. Inuyasha soon remembered why he was in the mall and what he was looking for. He then left the pet store, and wandered down the hall thinking to himself, "Suspect one, scary pink girlish demons. Suspect two, Sesshoumaru in his midget form."  
  
so, it's short, and I'm not thrilled with it, but, oh well 


	3. The Peculiar Food Holder and Suspect 3

Disclaimer: Said it before, and I'll say it again. Don't own Inuyasha, never have, never will, if I did, he would kill Kagome.  
  
Last time: He then left the pet store, and wandered down the hall thinking to himself, "Suspect one, scary pink girlish demons. Suspect two, Sesshoumaru in his midget form."  
  
Inuyasha let out a content sigh as he passed a store. But that all changed within two seconds. He suddenly fell over into feeble position screaming in agony, "FEED ME RAMEN!!" He then started shouting out random flavors, such as chicken, beef, chocolate, and cardboard. This lasted for about ten minutes, and then he decided that yelling for Kagome to feed him ramen wasn't going to happen any time soon. He drifted slowly to a place where he was certain he smelled some left over food. He prayed it was ramen. He checked out this place where the food was, it sure was peculiar. A bag- looking object stuck over the end of the lid, and the lid had a place where it swung when you pushed it. Inuyasha found the swinging part very amusing, he played with it for quite some time, every time it would swing back he would shout at it, "BAKA!" and for no apparent reason connect it with the snail he had earlier called a maniac. He then remembered the reason for coming to this peculiar thing that smelled of food. He stuck his hand in the swingy thing and grabbed out as much as he could. When he pulled out his hand, it was covered in sticky soda, and empty food wrappers. He could tell he was getting nowhere just sticking his hand in, so he dove in head first. He chomped his way through layers of food, and would randomly find some soda on the side of the bag and would drink that. After the garbage can was completely empty of food, and Inuyasha was content with his finding food, he left it reeking of day-old food. He was halfway to another store when his stomach started making odd noises. Apparently the food he ate was not only old, it was bad too. His stomach was making funny bumps and growling at him when his stomach formed a face that looked oddly like Ronald McDonald.  
  
It began to not only growl, but to scream at him. "INUYASHA, YOU BAKA! YOU ATE FOOD OUT OF THE TRASH CAN AGAIN! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT KAGOME SAID ABOUT EATING FOOD OUT OF THE TRASH CAN!? THE FOOD IN THERE IS BAD AND WILL UPSET YOU!"  
  
Inuyasha furiously tried to poke the Ronald in his stomach's eyes out and shove it back into his stomach, and he began to sob uncontrollably. "YOU ROTTEN FOOD, YOU HAVE UPSET ME!" He rocked back and forth sitting Indian style on the floor muttering something about the apocalypse and all the doom predictions Kagome had made involving trash cans, Ronald McDonald, and food upsetting him. He pointed at his now bubbling stomach saying, "You, Mr. Tum-Tum, are now my number one suspect in this case.  
  
danke reviewers!  
  
Piffluvsu- heh scrapbooking. Preps. Enough said there..  
  
Jojoblond- thanks for the reviews! I feel loved...  
  
Maniac 99- thanks for reviewing, glad u found it humorous.  
  
Icarus- meh, no comment there... 


	4. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Inuyasha owns me.  
  
Last time  
  
He pointed at his now bubbling stomach saying, "You, Mr. Tum-Tum, are now my number one suspect in this case.  
  
Inuyasha fully fed and content looked up at the malls sunroof and saw that it was now nearing daylight and he still hadn't found out who had done the terrible crime. All he had were measly suspects. Mr. Tum-Tum, scary pink girlish demons, and Sesshoumaru in midget form. He knew he would find who did this, he just had to, but for now, he was sleepy. He found a randomly placed palm tree and tried to jump up into it. This was not as easy as he had hoped, the plastic was too slippery. Every time he would get balanced just right on a leaf, he would slide off and land with a thud on the ground. He decided this was not going to work, so he went back to the pet store and found a nice cuddly spot next to some cute little yellow labs. He sucked his thumb, and soon fell asleep, forgetting completely about the dead mannequins, and having sweet dreams of cardboard flavored ramen and Ronald McDonald giving him awards for being able to stick the most forks in his hair.  
  
Yes, I know it's short, I'm not feeling creative so this is the result... it stinks, I know, so flame me. 


	5. Insane coppers

Disclaimer: don't own inu  
  
Before we start, a little quote: "Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality." -Jules de Gautier  
  
..Last time.. He sucked his thumb, and soon fell asleep, forgetting completely about the dead mannequins, and having sweet dreams of cardboard flavored ramen and Ronald McDonald giving him awards for being able to stick the most forks in his hair.  
  
.............................................  
  
Inuyasha awoke to find a little boy asking him in an excited tone, "How much do you cost!?" Inuyasha looked around to find salesclerks and parents looking at him questioningly, and kids fighting over who got to take him home with his cute puppy ears. Startled that his ears had not heard any of this, Inuyasha stood quickly and conked his head on a hard glass cage, and that's when he panicked.  
  
.............................................  
  
After half an hour of raging and a few killed toads and scared children, Inuyasha sat in the security office of the mall. A large balding man pointed a flashlight at his face in the alright light room, and began questioning him.  
  
"What were you doing in a dog cage, huh, dog-man!" The man (let's call him Doc) asked him.  
  
"Feh", was Inuyasha's oh-so-smart reply.  
  
"Answer me and nobody gets their ears tweaked!"  
  
"I ...was... sleeping until that brat woke me up."  
  
"And why were you sleeping with the yellow labs!?"  
  
"Because they reminded me of my father!" Inuyasha sobbed in reply.  
  
"Look dog-man, I don't know who you are trying to fool, but I know for a fact you're father couldn't of been a dog, now then, take off you're fake ears and lets talk this out or I shall get cross!"  
  
"Feh, these are my real ears, and my father was lord of the western lands or something like that, maybe he was lord of the shoebox, I don't remember, it's all fuzzyful in the morning!"  
  
"Who are you staying with dog-man?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi"  
  
"...The... Kagome Higurashi! I'm her biggest fan! The way she jumps down that well and pops back out again and ...OH MY GOODNESS!... YOU'RE Inuyasha!"  
  
By this time Inuyasha was very well creeped out by this cops behavior, and he just wanted to go back to the feudal era. He approached the cop with caution.  
  
"Uhh, can you use that fel-la-toney to call her and bring me home?"  
  
"Why of course, but first, when she gets here, we have to watch the tapes and make sure you didn't do anything wrong last night. How about you just peruse the mall for a while, make some small talk, of course, but don't break up with Kagome, come on, you know you love her."  
  
"Feh, I don't love Kagome." And with that, Inuyasha walked out of the office, just to be met with more suspects for the case of the dead women.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Danke to the reviewers! (I know, I forget to thank reviewers. Meh, oh well)  
  
Piffluvsu- heh, u a great friend, scaring off reviewers like that . thanks for the reviews.  
  
Jojoblond- good 4 u jo, u got sum ramen! And thanks for reviews  
  
KBMaster- Thanks for the review! It's always nice to know that people do read my stories, other than just my friends, I personally think I'm not worthy of fanfic and I suk, so it's nice when people say they like it.  
  
Inu12- THANKS BUDDY! Flames are so much fun to read! No dogs eat chocolate tho, and ding-dong? Wow, I haven't heard that since third grade, when u flame sum1, u should consider putting an e-mail address up too, because otherwise people will begin to think ur too chicken to be e-mailed back, but, I guess it is fun to flame the flamers up on the internet, so, thanks again buddy!  
  
..............................................  
  
Please review, I like reviews and I'm thinking about quitting writing fanfics (or at least posting them) altogether, but if I get enough reviews (not just friends, sorry jo and jenna) I might continue, but until then, I will believe I am just taking up stupid room on fanfic.net that doesn't need to be here.  
  
Ta! 


End file.
